Great advances are being made in the optical processing of optical signals. This is leading to the development of optical circuits. Such optical circuits include different optical devices that are used to transmit, receive and process optical signals. Therefore, optical waveguides having low loss and other desirable characteristics may be used to connect different optical devices.